The Day that No One Remembered
by Raven Lockhart
Summary: It's Serena's birthday but no one seemed to remember...or will they?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, here's another Sailor Moon fic from me. I have yet to update "Legend of the Silver Moon Manor" but I will soon! Just after I get over this cold XD. Enjoy the story and remember, reviews are good, flames are not!

* * *

"_They forgot_. _I can't believe that they forgot_. _I thought they were my friends_!" Serena thought as no one in the club meeting room said anything about what day it is. No, it's not the day of the week. Anyone with a brain knows what day of the week it is. It's this particular day, the only day in the month where one can be the centre of the social circle and have that feeling where they feel loved and appreciated by those who truly care about them. Yet, no one even bothered to remember. One of the club members said at the end of the meeting that she forgot to announce it during the meeting but Serena knew that it was just an empty excuse.

Sadness and disappointment began to flood her heart as she tried to cover the hurt that was about to devour her soul. She smiled at those that she called friends, saying that it's alright that they forgot because it's the end of the semester and everyone is busy with final projects and exams, all the while willing the tears that were threatening to fall back into the glands. No use crying over spilt milk right? Got to forgive, forget and move on yes?

The day wasn't a complete loss, aside from the fact that most of Serena's friends forgot about her special day, her other friends actually remembered and sent along their wishes via Facebook. "_Or maybe it was the reminder notification that reminded them_." Serena thought miserably as she left the meeting room, walking behind the people that had hurt her, unintentionally of course. "_Maybe they'll remember next year_." The blond pig-tailed girl hoped as she walked on, wishing that she could go home sooner and try to forget that this ever happened.

* * *

Will anyone finally remember Serena's birthday? Perhaps a certain tall, dark-haired gentleman with piercing blue eyes might? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all, here's chapter 2. The final chapter will be posted soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Darien Shields walked along the street, wearing his trademark black turtleneck and forest green blazer. The dark haired man was on his way to Crown Arcade to see his best friend Andrew and perhaps he will run into his Meatball Head and her friends there. The two have been dating each other ever since that fateful day when Serena was being mugged. The masked thief would have succeeded had Darien not stepped in and gave the masked menace a mean uppercut, sending the criminal flying backwards and onto the cement sidewalk below with a loud thud, rendering the thief unconscious.

The blond-haired girl was beyond thankful to Darien for saving her life that she launched herself at top speed into his arms. When she looked up at her savior, she was mesmerized by his handsome face and piercing midnight blue eyes that she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

After coming back down to Earth from Cloud 9, the dark-haired man asked the blond beauty in his arms why she had kissed him. Serena blushed a dark crimson as she bowed her head and whispered that she liked him a lot and that she does not hate him and never had. To say that Darien was grinning like an idiot was the understatement of the year.

Snapping back to reality, the dark-haired man walked through the glass doors of the arcade and saw a familiar hairstyle in one of the corner booths. Darien ordered his usual black coffee and sat down opposite Serena in the booth. "Hey, Serena, what are you doing here by yourself? What happened to your friends?" A muffled voice was heard and Darien had to lean in closer just to hear what was being said. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Darien asked. Serena lifted her head up, her eyes puffy and red from crying and said in a watery voice, "They forgot." "They forgot what?" Darien pressed, hoping to get some kind of an answer from the emotional girl sitting in front of him. "They forgot my birthday." Was all Serena said before putting her head in her hands as she started to cry once more.

"_Oh, so that's what happened. Maybe I can do something to cheer her up."_ Darien thought. He then got up from his side of the booth, sat down beside his girlfriend and put his arms around her, comforting her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Serena removed her hands from her face and buried her head in her boyfriends' shirt, her shoulders shaking as she cried even harder.

After walking the emotionally drained girl home, Darien went back to his apartment on the other side of the park. He thought about what he could do to cheer Serena up and an idea came to him. "_I hope this works._" Darien thought as he took out his smartphone and sent a text message to his girlfriend.

* * *

OOO! Wonder what Darien has planned for Serena? Any guesses?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, hello. Here's the third and final chapter to this story. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, reviews are good, flames are bad!

* * *

Serena woke up to a loud buzzing sound. She opened one tired eye and grabbed her phone from her desk. The girl dozed off after crying buckets of tears. She looked at the brightly lit screen of her smartphone and saw that it was a text message from her beloved Darien.

"_Meet me at my apartment. I have a surprise for you._

_All my love,_

_Darien"_

Serena read and re-read the message over and over, making sure that it's not some crazy dream that her emotionally drained mind has conjured up to torment her. She locked her phone, putting it on sleep mode, got up from her chair and walked toward her closet to change. She picked out a sleeveless African Burgundy knit lace dress that showed off her figure perfectly, put on some light make-up and wore a pair of shiny black heels to complete the outfit. Serena grabbed her purse from the hook on her door, put her phone, house keys and her make-up into it and went out the door.

It took about 15 minutes for Serena to walk from her house to Darien's apartment. She walked up to the tall building, summoned the elevator and rode up to the 17th floor. The blond-haired girl then walked toward the familiar door that led to her boyfriends' apartment and knocked. No one came to answer the door.

The girl waited for a few minutes and then knocked again, thinking that Darien must be taking a shower and couldn't hear her but still the door remained closed. Serena then raised her hand, reached toward the doorknob and turned. She gasped softly as the door opened and revealed a breathtaking sight.

The floor of the apartment was covered with red rose petals, creating a small pathway that leads to a table covered with a white tablecloth and a single candle stands tall and proud in the centre of the table, making the entire atmosphere of the space more intimate and romantic. Serena walked along the rose-petal path, stopping just in front of the table. She touched the soft white cloth and wondered how her Darien managed to put this together.

Serena sighed to herself as she reveled in the joy that she must be the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like Darien. She then noticed that there's an envelope beside the candle, Serena carefully took the envelope, making sure to avoid the burning flame and quickly opened the envelope. Inside, there is a note with Darien's handwriting. It said:

"_Your surprise awaits you on the roof_."

Serena rushed out of the apartment, forgetting to close the door behind her and went straight toward the door that led to the roof. The girl turned the knob and slowly ascended the stairs. When she opened the rooftop exit door, her hand flew to her mouth as she saw her Darien, dressed in a fitting tuxedo, standing beside another table, similar to the one in the apartment, with a bouquet of roses in his arms. Soft, romantic music played in the background from a portable radio sitting on the rooftop ledge.

Serena made her way over to her boyfriend, who then handed her the rose bouquet, and said "You did all this for me?" "Anything for you, my beautiful Meatball Head." Darien answered with a loving smile. "How did you manage to put all this together?" Serena asked, her curiosity peaked. "I had a little help from Andrew. He had a couple of tables lying around at the arcade and he also let me borrow a couple of tablecloths. The rest is all me." Darien replied.

Serena threw herself into Dariens' arms and said "Thank you, Darien. This is the best birthday ever." Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed her perfect boyfriend soundly on the lips. "I love you, Darien Shields." Serena said as she put her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I love you too, Serena Tsukino. Happy birthday." Darien said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around his beautiful girlfriend. The two had a lovely meal that Darien had made and the two lovers slow danced the night away.

After the perfect birthday surprise and a change of clothes on Dariens' part, the dark-haired man walked Serena back to her house. When the couple came to Serena's doorstep, the two shared another kiss as Serena bid her prince goodnight. "Goodnight, dear Darien. I'll never forget what you did for me. Sweet dreams my Prince." "You too, my Princess. Sleep well." Darien replied as he slowly let go of his girlfriend's hand as she made her way into the house. No more tears were shed that night, only sweet dreams of a beautiful Princess dancing with her handsome Prince.

* * *

The End. Oh, in case you were wondering, the dress that Serena wore is the one that I am planning to buy for myself. You can find it by Googling Garage Clothing and click "knit dresses" under the dress drop down menu. Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
